Injection molding is commonly used for manufacturing of parts made of meltable material, such as thermoplastic polymers. To facilitate the injection molding of these parts, a solid plastic resin is introduced to a heated barrel that houses a reciprocating screw. The heated barrel and reciprocating screw cooperate to facilitate melting of the plastic and injecting the melted plastic into a mold cavity for forming into a desired shape. Conventionally, an injection molding machine includes a controller that controls various components during the molding process.